This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0036071, filed on Apr. 29, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus and a digital image processing apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus that displays a histogram showing the number of display cells for each gradation of a displayed image according to the needs of a user, and a digital image processing apparatus, for example, a digital camera or a camera-phone, using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent Publication No. 119,876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality”, filed in 2004. The conventional image processing apparatus displays a histogram showing the number of cells for each gradation of a displayed image according to the needs of a user. However, since the conventional digital image processing apparatus displays a histogram only for the entire area of the displayed image, the user cannot effectively use the histogram.